To whom it may concern
by Fay Ivy
Summary: It wasn't a struggle between life or death but it was a struggle between mother or child and Ron could only grip Hermione's hand, praying that neither had to go.
1. A change of mind

Chapter One

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

The sun had long been up when Hermione was abruptly awakened by a tapping on the window. After a few moments of trying to figure out what was going on Hermione realized that the tapping was coming from an owl that was carrying a neat envelope that she assumed was letters from the Weasly's. Without any other considerations, the young woman pulled herself up from her bed and unlatched the window allowing the owl to flutter to a position on the desk giving Hermione its leg. Quickly she detached the envelope, placing a few treats in front of the owl. Hermione ripped into the "news." The first letter she opened was one from Ginny:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know you probably hear this enough, but I miss you. Other than mom, I'm the only female in the house. I know I should be used to it by now but I still wish I had you around. Hopefully you will be home soon though and maybe you will send us a letter sooner. I can only hope. But on a lighter note! Harry and I have finally finalized everything. He asked me to marry him! We are going to pick a date when we know you can make it. We don't want to have you miss out on anything. Also, I was wondering if you would be my Maid of Honor. Ron agreed to be Harry's best man. I'm so excited but I want you to be around so that you can help me make some plans! I should let you go though. The sooner you finish your business the sooner I get to see you!_

_Ginny_

_P.S. - Ron has been going insane with missing you. It's bloody annoying!_

Though she was tickled with the news of the wedding, Hermione was a bit distressed about the last bit. If Ron missed her so much, why had he stopped writing her? She knew it was horrid to question his inability to write, considering she had never once responded to any of their letters, but Ron was the person she missed the most. He had stopped writing seven letters ago and the last one that she had gotten from him wasn't exactly the sweetest one she had ever read. She couldn't blame him though because the last time they had seen each other had lead to the creation of the growing life within her own stomach. Of course no one knew about the new child yet and no one would until she arrived home (her stomach bulging more and more with each day.) There was no telling how the news would go over since she and Ron hadn't ever confirmed with anybody that the two of them were even in a relationship and it didn't help that they weren't married either.

Hermione sighed and moved on to the next letter, which was written by Molly:

_Our Dear Hermione,_

_Each day passes and we only wish to see you more. We know that soon you will show up back home but we can do nothing but worry about you being gone for so long on your own without any contact home. Everyday Arthur asks if he can send the ministry to go and find you but Ron claims that he knows that you are safe. Have you talked to him? He doesn't send letters with ours any more seeing as he seemed to have become too angry to consider even trying to keep up any more. We worry that he's getting depressed about not seeing you in so long but he's trying to appear normal. On a lighter note though, Harry and Ginny announced their engagement the other night! They are so excited but neither of them wants to make plans without you there. Please hurry home sweet, we miss you dearly. _

_Molly and Arthur_

Hermione tried to keep her cool when she noticed that there were only two letters, which meant that Harry didn't write. She didn't like that and anger rushed through her. It only took a couple of moments before she blamed his actions on herself. Honestly, she couldn't get angry with the fact that both Ron and Harry opted not to write as she never wrote them. Hermione had disappeared on them, claiming that she would only be gone for a couple of weeks as she was going to try and reverse the magic that she had used on her parents in order to have them back into her life but when she arrived they had moved from the home that she had made for them. After a lot of research though, Hermione was able to find her parents but was shocked to find that they had brought another life into the world during her absence. They didn't know they had ever had a child by the name of Hermione thanks to the magic done on them but Hermione wasn't expecting to have a younger sibling the next time that she saw her parents. After the shock Hermione had literally lost herself. She was staying at an abandoned house where she only took the mail from the Weasly's owl and snuck food into the house during the late hours of the night. She was in the process of "trying to find herself." Hermione had done the opposite.

Without another moment's hesitation, Hermione jumped up and began to pack her bags, finally ready to go home. Home back to the family that she had had for her entire career at Hogwarts and home back to the love of her life.

It didn't take long for Hermione to pack up her things and was starting to shrink them in order to fit everything in her small hand bag. She was on the verge of finishing when she remembered that she had no floo powder left, making it impossible for her to use the floo network and that she had also never been much of a person for disapperating. After stopping her actions for a few minutes to consider all of the possible options, Hermione decided that the latter of the two ideas was what she was going to have to go with and with that she finished what she was doing gripped her wand and prepared for the stomach-renching journey.

A/N – Ok…I suck at life. I began this story and then almost considered taking it down and not finishing then I decided that I would finish it and then I never did finish so I went back to see where I had left off 

at and decided that I wanted to restart. So here I am…restarting and hopefully things will go better this time seeing as I also have to summer to work on it!

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter!!


	2. Shock

Chapter Two

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

With a soft flick of her wand, Molly had the dishes washing themselves in the sink while she continued to clear off the table from breakfast. When placing the dirty dishes beside the kitchen sink she leaned over and opened the window, giving her a clear view of the quidditch match that had began as the family had finished eating. It was a beautiful morning but Molly could tell that there was going to be rain in the evening and the prospect of rain encouraged her to leave the kitchen at work and go outside to work in the garden some. Normally she would have a couple of the boys work in the garden but ever since the death of Fred, she had found that she loved sitting in the garden on her own. It was really relaxing and it gave her time to think about everything.

Molly was just about finished with what she was doing when a small pop from the other room made her jump. She laughed at herself, wiping her hands off on her apron and turning around, as she had assumed it was Arthur returning home but much to her surprise she had instead turned and locked eyes with the chocolate brown ones that she hadn't seen in so long. Molly could feel her face heat up with anger and tears of relief filled her eyes. The woman was on the verge of telling off the younger one when another pop caught their attention. This time the pop did belong to Arthur.

"Dear, I was thinking about what we had dis…" he stopped, staring at the young female before him. He took a deep breath, "Hermione!" At that point, the tears that the young woman had been holding back poured from her eyes as she threw herself at Arthur.

She knew it was weird and wrong for her to just show up at their house like that but Hermione was glad to just hold them and know that they would always be there for her no matter what. She looked up at Arthur, ready to explain herself when she was stopped.

"Don't worry about it Hermione. We're just glad you're finally home," Arthur began and that's all the further he made it. While he was relieved to see Hermione was safe and finally back home, Molly was feeling the same but Molly was also angered at the girl for scaring her the way Hermione had. Molly lost it at that point.

"DON'T YOU DARE LET THAT CHILD OFF THAT EASY!" she first directed towards her husband. He wasn't about to interrupt Molly's tirade so he let her continue.

They had only just started their quidditch match when Molly's yelling cought all of their attention. George was the first to the ground and off of his broom. He ran for the kitchen, the rest of the family following close behind him. Before he could lay eyes on his crying mother, George noticed another body he hadn't seen in a very long time. There stood Hermione, Arthur's wrapped around her shoulders tightly. Molly started again with her screaming, startling the rest of the family. Her target this time was Hermione.

"YOU LEAVE US BELEIVING THAT YOU ARE ONLY GOING TO BE GONE FOR A COUPLE OF WEEKS AND THEN WE DON'T HEAR FROM YOU IN MONTHS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD HERMIONE AND IT DIDN'T HELP THAT RON WAS CONVINCED YOU WEREN'T! WHAT WERE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?" Molly paused for a moment, tears streaking her face, allowing herself to take in Hermione's image. She was quick to notice how sickly thin Hermione was until her eyes came to rest on the young woman's bulging stomach.

"AND THEN YOU COME BACK ALL SICKLY LOOKING, CARRYING SOME MAN'S CHILD!" she was about to continue on with the thought when Hermione cut in.

"I WASN'T SLEEPING AROUND!"

"I NEVER SAID THAT!"

"BUT YOU WERE IMPLYING THAT I WAS!"

"THEN WHO'S IS IT? WHO IS THE LUCKY MAN YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING WITH DURING YOUR TIME AWAY FROM US?"

Hermione took a shuddering breath, trying hard to calm herself as she braced to admit, out loud, that the child was Molly's own grandchild. "The child is Ron's," she almost whispered. An orchestra of gasps met her ears in response to the new news. Hermione hadn't noticed that the rest of the family had joined them in the kitchen. She didn't know how long they had been there but she knew for a fact that they had been there long enough to hear her last bit of information. Hermione had been expecting people to be shocked but she hadn't prepared herself for anything like this. She was about at the point of breaking and she would of if it hadn't been for Arthur's reassuring grip on her shoulders.

George was quick to push past Hermione and Arthur, pulling a distressed Molly into the other room. Arthur was quick to follow them leaving everybody else in the kitchen. There was daunting silence before Hermione turned to see who all was there. Bill, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were all staring back at her. She only made eye contact with one of them, Ron.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Ron spat before turning to leave the house. Hermione wasn't sure how to respond, knowing that he had every right to be angry with her. Her body did respond though and Hermione fell to the floor as sobs started to rip through her body. Harry grabbed a hold of her and placed Hermione in the chair that Ginny had pulled away from the table. Harry wanted badly to yell at Hermione some more but the mere fact that he was now seeing a friend he thought was dead sitting in front of him; Harry could only wrap his arms around her and let the young woman cry on his shoulder. Ginny was copying his actions both of them happy that she had finally come home.

After George had taken his mother into the other room and Ron stormed off, Bill was unsure what he should do at the point. Once Hermione snapped though, Bill was quick to follow Ron. It didn't take long before Bill had found his younger brother.

"Ron!" the younger of the two continued walking. Bill sighed in frustration. "Ronald!" He yelled out again. This time Ron did turn to the older.

"What?" Ron retorted but he didn't wait for Bill to answer him. He continued, "Are you out here to tell me how bad of a person that I am just because you think my being angry is wrong? If that's why you're here then leave me alone!" Ron turned away from Bill and began to walk away when he changed his mind, turning back towards his brother. "How could she do that to me!?"

Bill could only ever recall seeing Ron cry twice; the night that Bellatrix Lastrange had nearly killed Hermione with the cruciatus curse and when Fred had died. Now Ron was crying for a multitude of reasons, most of which he was mumbling about through his tears but Bill couldn't make out a lot of what was being said. It didn't take long before Ron had calmed down enough to explain how he felt for Bill.

"After Hermione and I had finally…well you know…with our relationship," Ron's ears started turning red, "I was so happy. Happy enough to want to marry her. And then she came to me and told me that she needed to return to her parents and try and reverse the magic that she had done on them. I told her that I wanted to go with her but Hermione insisted that she would only be gone for a couple of weeks and also had all of us promise to write her, saying that she might be too busy to write, but wanted a consistent update on all of us." Ron sighed.

Bill gipped his brother tight, pulling him into a strong hug, "Talking about it will help, and you should tell me more."

Ron went on, explaining that Hermione never once wrote back and was gone for a longer than anybody had anticipated. He went on to explain that a news article stating that Bellatrix Lastrange and a few other past deatheaters had managed to escape Azkaban gave them all a big scare seeing as Hermione was off on her own with no protection and no one knew where she was. Another big scare had been when the paper had started writing about attacks on some muggle-borns and still the family hadn't heard any news on Hermione.

Bill couldn't even try and imagine the worry that Ron was undergoing and was finally able to understand some of the anger that Ron was feeling towards Hermione. After Ron had spilled though, Bill could visibly tell that Ron was in a much better state of mind. Bill suggested that Ron take into consideration all of the possible reasons that Hermione had done what she had and then began suggesting possible baby names. The only response that the older brother received was Ron's infamous blush and the younger storming off.

Though Molly had taken the time to pull Hermione aside and apologize for her reactions, Hermione was still a little embarrassed about the events that had taken place earlier that day. She knew it had been uncalled for when Molly insinuated that Hermione had been sleeping around but Hermione couldn't blame her. What else is one supposed to assume when one hasn't seen another in so long? Especially with everything that had happened and the way that Hermione hadn't once taken the time to allow everyone the information that they were dying to know. What Hermione didn't get though was Ron's 

reaction. Hermione should have expected a reaction such as the one Ron had but she hadn't and now she was paying for it, her guilt getting the better of her. She was hoping to be able to sit down with him and explain about how not being able to fix her parents had sent her into a depression but the more she thought about how she was going to explain all of that the more she realized how much of an ass she had really been to all of them. The reason that they had continually sent her letters during her absence was because they truly did miss her and were only worried about her well-being. For her to even consider being mad at them was beyond belief, for they had done nothing wrong with their worrying.

Hermione was now laying in Ginny's room while Ginny unconsciously brushed through her long, thick sheet of red hair. Hermione had always been amazed at how beautiful Ginny's hair had always been; how beautiful Ginny had always been. There was even a point in time where Hermione was jealous of Ginny's looks but now Hermione could easily laugh at how childish she had once been. She still couldn't deny how beautiful Ginny really was and somehow Hermione even found herself hoping that because of Ron and Ginny sharing the same blood line that Hermione's child would look like Ginny. Hermione didn't want her child to take after herself. She had always considered herself to be a little on the bland side and feared that combined with the curls she had and the huge front teeth that she used to bear, that her children would be hideous.

A sudden shift in the bed that Hermione was resting on made her jump up in surprise. Much to her shock she was face to face with the one person that she was dreading to see, Ron. Without much thought, Hermione began to throw her legs over the side of the bed, ready to leave the room. Ron's grip on her wrist stopped her. Silence surrounded them, neither of them daring to break it. It didn't take long before Ron did.

"Why couldn't you write?" he asked, his quivering voice nearly a whispered tone. She didn't answer him, so he continued. "Why couldn't you tell me that I was going to be a dad? Why couldn't you tell me that you were all right? Why, Hermione? Why?" his voice was darker now as he tried hard to choke down the tears.

"I just," Hermione started, tears now brimming on her eyelids, "my parents…" she broke, leaning into Ron's sturdy frame. He held her there, knowing that she needed the comfort. Hermione did get around to explaining that because she wasn't able to "fix" her parents that she had been so disappointed that she went into a depression. Ron was quick to understand how Hermione was feeling seeing as her parents were the only blood relatives that she had. After letting Hermione have end of the story told, Ron took the time to explain about how the deatheaters had given them all a scare. Hermione was shocked to hear the news about the deatheaters but was glad that she and Ron had fixed things between them.

When Ron and Hermione had joined everyone down at dinner hand in hand, they were all a bit more than surprised but Ron could only blush in response as Hermione looked down, determined to hide her embarrassment. Talk during dinner was nice and Hermione pushed her food around her plate inattentively while listening to everyone's stories. She was glad that she had finally decided to find her way home and she questioned herself on how she could ever imagine being away from them all as long 

as she had. Now that she was back though, she swore to herself that she would never again do to them what she had done.

A/N – HAH! I've tricked you all! Not really. As some of you will notice…this was redone…and it's being dedicated to Avenall. She wrote a review that made me go back through the chapter and realize how half assed it was written…so I tried to make it better. I hope that it works. I was going to post this chapter when I posted chapter three but chapter three is turning out to be a work in progress so I'm posting it now.  But I hope you all enjoy! And thank you for reading and reviewing.

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter!


	3. Just Pregnant

Chapter three

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Hermione felt as though she had slept for a million years before Ginny woke her up. Her sleep hadn't been riddled with nightmares like it normally was, giving Hermione a great start for the day. It also helped that Hermione had slept in a comfortable bed, in a house that had heat.

With a great start to her day, Hermione set off to take a much needed shower. On her way up the stairs to the bathroom, Hermione ran straight into Ron and Harry. She was glad to see them.

"Ginny was looking for you. She's in her room right now," Hermione nodded towards Harry as she relayed the information. Harry grinned at her.

"Thanks!" He slid past her. "Also," he turned to his friends, "you two need to consider some godparents for that kid of yours. Harry winked at them before disappearing into Ginny's room.

Hermione laughed, turning back to Ron, who was scarlet in the ears. Hermione loved it when Ron blushed and she loved it more when he was blushing over the simplest of things. Somehow, Hermione felt powerful when she was in the presence of a blushing Ron. The young woman knew it was weird to feel that way but she couldn't help it.

A short silence filled the air between the two of them as Hermione turned towards the bathroom. He gripped her shoulders from behind, pulling her close to him. Softly he caressed her growing stomach and was glad when he felt her relax into him. They stood like that for a few more minutes before Hermione turned to face Ron. His piercing blue eyes met her intense chocolate brown ones. Hermione smiled at him.

"We need to pick a name," Hermione started, throwing her arms loosely around his neck. He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Well we need to know if it's a boy or girl," he replied in a know-it-all manner. She pecked him on the cheek.

"Ginny and I have an appointment at St. Mungos today," she retorted softly. Ron looked shocked.

"The appointment is just for you, right?" he asked. Hermione bit her lip and shook her head. "Is she…," he didn't have to finish because Hermione's nods answered his question. "Harry is going to love this!" Ron exclaimed. He stopped short though when Hermione pushed her finger to his lips, pulling him into the bathroom.

"Shhhh…" her voice quiet now, "Ginny has her own way of telling people news so don't blow it!" Hermione grinned at him, knowing all too well that it was going to be a hard task for Ron to say nothing.

"Ginny and I are doing some wedding shopping today," Hermione added, trying to distract Ron. He gave in.

"Are you? So you agreed to be Ginny's maid of honor," he caught her eyes before she turned away from him. "What?" he inquired, his voice full of concern. She sighed.

"If you haven't noticed Ron," she turned back to face him, "I'm a little on the big side." Hermione pointed towards her stomach. Ron had to fight down a fit of laughs. He grabbed a hold of her, pulling her into a deep kiss. Ron didn't let it last long and instead wrapped his lanky arms around her. She defiantly wasn't as small any more.

"You're not big…just pregnant," he smiled at her and was glad when she grinned back. "Well," he said, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, " you have fun today, but I have to get to work."

"Work?" she questioned. Ron laughed.

"How else am I going to pay for my aurror training?" Ron gave her another quick kiss on the lips before leaving; not allowing her any time to stop him with the questions Ron knew she was going to ask. Those questions could wait.

Hermione didn't take long to get ready and a quick stop in the kitchen was all it took before she and Ginny were setting up to take the floo network to St. Mungos. Hermione soon found the two of them sitting in the St. Mungos waiting room. Ginny was called in first and Hermione decided to wait where she was. She sat by herself, looking around the waiting room. Although she tried not to be, Hermione couldn't help but be nervous. The woman already knew what the doctor was going to talk about first. Hermione hadn't had a consistent weight gain during the pregnancy so far. She knew a lot of it was because she didn't eat enough but she was also having troubles with loss of appetite. She didn't know if the loss of appetite was because she was pregnant or because of other reasons. Hermione made a mental note to ask the doctor about it when she heard a nurse call her name.

The nurse led Hermione back to one of the many individual rooms, leaving her to wait for the doctor. She wasn't alone for long when the doctor entered the room, introducing herself as Dr. Garret. Hermione only nodded at the woman.

After a few short tests and some leaving from the room, Dr. Garret returned with a wide grin on her face. This simple action made Hermione nervous. The doctor sat on her stool in front of Hermione. "Well Ms. Granger," she started, taking a quick look at her clipboard, "you're just about five months along," she was interrupted.

"How come I'm showing so much?"

The doctor grinned and Hermione decided that she didn't like where this conversation was going. A heavy silence consumed them as Hermione unconsciously placed her had on her stomach. Dr. Garret stood up, writing something down on her clipboard. "You need to remember to eat and try hard to put some weight on because your weight in not healthy," the doctor turned back to the other woman, "especially for someone who is carrying twins." Hermione's growing suspicions were confirmed when the doctor said the last bit. The young woman wasn't sure how to respond to the news.

"What are they?" she managed.

"Both are healthy baby boys," the doctor answered. Hermione stood up.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled at her, taking the note that Dr. Garret was holding out for her. She shoved it in her pocket and left for the waiting room where Ginny greeted her. "So?" Hermione instantly inquired. Ginny shook her head.

"The doctor said it was a false alarm and that because my body mass had dropped that my monthly stopped," she replied softly. Hermione hugged the red head. "How about you?" Ginny pulled away, smiling. "Is my godchild a girl or a boy?"

Hermione laughed lightly. "You're godchildren are boys," Hermione told her. Ginny's eyes went wide, the grin on her face growing larger.

"Bloody hell Hermione!" Ginny began, "This is news!" Ginny giggled.

"Yeah it is," Hermione sighed, taking a seat in one of the waiting room chars. With worry marring her face, Ginny sat next to her friend.

"You don't look too excited about this Hermione," Ginny pointed out. Hermione slumped back in the chair.

"It's not that I'm not excited," Hermione made eye contact with the younger, "but I don't even think I could take care of one child, let alone two!"

"You're brilliant Hermione," Ginny argued. "And I'm pretty sure that because of your brilliance you will make a great mother." Hermione snorted at Ginny's confidence.

"You don't have to be brilliant to be a mother," she started. Ginny only shrugged. "You though," Hermione continued, "will make a brilliant mother. I've seen how you are with Teddy and most children love you anyways. For example, Bill's girl…"

"Girls," Ginny cut in.

"Oh," Hermione said, "Fleur had her baby?"

"Yeah," Ginny nodded, Hermione tried to recall if that bit of information was ever in one of the letters she had gotten. She remembered that Molly had written about it, as had Ron, so that meant that Fleur had had the baby a while ago.

"Oh yeah," Hermione blushed at her mistake, "but anyways…"

"You'll be great Hermione!" Ginny interrupted before the older woman could continue. Hermione glared at the red head. Ginny rolled her eyes, "besides, you have me, mum, Fleur, and Angelina to help you out." The last bit reminded Hermione that Angelina was also with child. Hermione smiled at Ginny, knowing that the younger friend was right. Ginny smiled back at her. "But we need to go! Fleur and Angelina are supposed to meet us at the dress shop. We need to get all of you fitted!" Ginny nearly squealed. Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

Hermione was glad to be back home. Though she had had a wonderful day with Ginny, Hermione couldn't help but be exhausted. She wasn't used to so much activity but now she was home, relaxing in the living room with all of the other females of the family. Bill had his two girls, so no children were around to disturb their afternoon. Hermione was silently listening to Molly talk about baby names. Even after George and Angelina had announced that they were naming their first born boy after Fred, Molly still managed to find herself discussing baby names with the poor girl. Hermione had no ideas for baby names and it didn't help that she and Ron hadn't taken the time to go over any. Of course that was a little hard to do when Hermione had only just returned home after being away for four and a half months.

Hermione jumped when she felt someone touch her. She laughed at herself when she noticed it was Ginny. "Sorry," she apologized; closing the book she had been attempting to read.

Molly laughed. "Have you thought of any baby names?" she asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Is the baby a boy or girl?" Angelina piped up. They were all grinning, eager to hear the news.

"Two boys," Hermione announced. All of them, except Ginny, were at first, shocked. It was Fleur who spoke up first.

"Twins?" she asked excitedly with a grin plastered on her beautiful features. Hermione nodded which was met by Molly's excited squeal. She jumped up, heading for the kitchen.

"Let's tell everyone tonight at dinner! I'll have all of the boys come home! Including Charlie! He hasn't even seen his two nieces yet!" Molly was gone with two ecstatic women following her.

Hermione stood up to follow when the look on Ginny's face stopped her. Something wasn't right here and Hermione could tell because of the tears that were threatening to fall from Ginny's eyes. Hermione knelt next to her, "What's wrong?"

"I really wanted to hear the doctor say that I was with child," she said, her voice quivering. Hermione hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry about it," Hermione pulled back, looking into Ginny's eyes. "Think of it this way, you're the only one without a child but I'm the only one without a wedding day," Hermione smiled. "Life is always different," she said while hugging Ginny again. She knew Ron would propose sooner or later but for now, the only thing bothering Hermione was the fact that she was pregnant and unmarried.

A/N – Ok…originally, I had a different idea for this chapter but I decided to add some things to the plot. Also…I'm a little iffy on some things from Harry Potter, like baby doctors…so I kind of made something up. I'm really glad all you are enjoying this read and for those of you who are just starting to read I hope you stay with me! Thank you again Avenall and I hope to hear from you again!  But I've already started on the next chapter so it should be up soon!

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter!


	4. Horror At the Burrow Part 1

Chapter Four

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

"So mum," Charlie started, "What was the big news?" He shoveled another fork-full of food into his mouth as Molly beamed triumphantly. It and been a lot easier to get the whole family home than she had anticipated. Other than Christmas holidays, Molly couldn't properly recall the last time the entire family had been home for a sit down meal. She had cooked for an army.

"Maybe I should have Hermione break the news since Ron still doesn't know!" Molly exclaimed, looking down the table at a blushing Hermione. Ron only glared.

"There's something I should know?" he asked, turning his glare on the spotlighted girl. She blushed harder.

"Well we all figured you were pregnant!" Percy jumped in.

"Obviously," said Charlie.

"She's only as big as a balloon," George added. Everyone laughed.

"Well I think Molly should explain," Hermione looked down the table at the older woman, "seeing as she was the one made everyone come to dinner tonight just to find out the news." All eyes were back on Molly. She beamed again.

"Are you ready for two boys Ron?" She asked.

"TWO!" Ron exclaimed, looking from his mother to his love.

"Twins?" Bill asked. Molly nodded.

"To bad you couldn't name them after Fred and George!" Harry put in. George smiled.

"They wouldn't have to have our names to be just like their good ol' uncles anyways!"

"If these twins are anything like the twins you and your brother were," Hermione said, "I would turn a personal killing curse on myself!" Everybody laughed.

"Gee Hermione," Ginny started, "all those pregnant hormones getting to you?" Hermione turned red as everyone laughed again. Ron beamed down at Hermione.

"Two boys are good," he told her. Arthur agreed with a raise of his goblet full of butterbeer.

After dinner was over, and Hermione had helped clean up the kitchen, she decided to take a walk outside. Shortly after she left, Ron took off after her. Together, they walked in silence, enjoying the cool spring night. Their walk reminded her of the one they had taken together on Christmas. The memory came rushing back to her.

_Ron had just finished giving her a quick kiss under the mistletoe, leaning in to whisper in her ear, "Meet me outside in five minutes." She only smiled as he ran back into the kitchen, where everyone else was. Hermione was quick to retrieve her jack from the room she and Ginny were sharing and was outside long before the five minutes were up. She hadn't noticed though, and after a couple of minutes of waiting Hermione began to walk from the house. Ron found her and together the two of them walked in silence, letting moon lead them down the snowy path. It wasn't long before Ron wrapped his hand around hers, leading her in a new direction. _

_Hermione grinned, "Ronald! Where are you taking me?"_

"_To five you your last gift," He said, still leading her. They didn't walk much further before they came across a tent that was hidden in a thicket of trees; Hermione pulled her hand from Ron's grip. _

"_Ronald Weasley? If you've brought me out here in an attempt to get down my pants," she crossed her arms over her chest, "it isn't going to happen!"_

_Ron laughed while pulling her to him. She was about to pull away when he trapped her lips with his. He deepened the kiss quickly, his lips moving with hers, as he occasionally nibbled on Hermione's lower lip._

_He pulled away, breathlessly reaching down and sweeping her off of her feet. Kissing her occasionally, Ron carried her into the tent._

Hermione was now bearing all of the happenings of that night. It had been sloppy but Hermione was glad that Ron had been her first. It had only been a week after that when Hermione left. She had felt guilty when she had left but she knew Ron would survive without her.

Ron slipped his hand around hers, "I've been thinking," Hermione tried to refrain from laughing, "about us, Hermione, and I think that we need to take our relationship," he paused, "further." This time she did laugh. Ron glared at her.

"What?" she cried out. "How can we take our relationship any further than kids," she said while pressing his hand to her stomach. Ron, though not as harsh any more, was still glaring at her.

"Here I am trying to propose to you…"

Hermione gasped, "Ron…"

Ron started to blush, "Look, I know these things are supposed to be all romantic and all but…"

Hermione kissed him. Ron could feel her desperation, her want and her happiness. Ron was glad and he lovingly returned her kiss, wrapping his lanky arms around her.

Hermione pulled back, grinning at him in a wild sort of way. "Ron," she said, "you're a right bloody git!"

Ron was confused, "What?" Hermione only laughed before giving him a quick kiss.

"I've been waiting for a wedding for a long time now?" Hermione stated. Ron smiled, pulling her down to sit with him in the cool grass.

They sat, snuggling, but before long Hermione had fallen asleep in Ron's grip. Slowly he lay back, allowing Hermione's head to rest on his chest. Ron let his eyelids close and he too fell into a dreamy sleep.

Hermione didn't know how long she had been asleep but she did know that Ron was pushing her awake, calling out her name urgently. When she finally managed to open her eyes, darkness met her, meaning that it was still night. She turned to Ron who was sporting a distressed look of worry on his face.

"What?" Hermione asked, jumping to her feet. "What's wrong? What's…"

Bright flames were licking at the cark sky. They burrow was on fire. A loud scream broke Hermione's trance. Instantly, she turned to a horror-struck Ron. Hermione grabbed his hand and began dragging him towards the house, bringing Ron back to his senses.

"You're not going in there?" Ron yelled, yanking his hand back. Hermione turned on him.

"This is not time to start a fight!" Hermione screamed at him. Ron grabbed her by the shoulders.

"It's too dangerous," he said through clenched teeth, "you're staying out here!"

"AND LETTING THEM ALL DIE?" Hermione shot back. She jerked away from him, running for the house. Ron growled and followed her.

Once Hermione reached the door she could hear people screaming and yelling. She didn't think twice before storming through the door, short of breath. Hermione had been expecting to run into the Weasley family but instead ran into a hex that hit her square in the chest. The impact of the hex making contact with Hermione's chest sent her sailing backwards and her head collided with the open door she had just come running through. Hermione thought she heard Ron but because of everything spinning she couldn't be sure of anything. She was trying hard to sit up, looking for her wand as her mind slowly unfogged. Before she could wrap her fingers around her wand, someone gripped her by the shoulders, lifting her off the ground. Her head lolled backwards as another bought of dizziness fogged her mind. A deep, gruff voice reached her ears.

"Ah, the dirty mudblood," He chuckled, "long time no see love?" Hermione recognized the voice as Greyback's.

"Hey!" someone else called out, "she goes with other one! You can have her later!" Greyback growled at this. Hermione was dropped and she hit the floor with a loud "umph." Before she could comprehend what was going on, Hermione was being dragged outside.

"Tie her to that one," someone new said, "and kill the others."

"You can't just kill them!" Hermione snapped her eyes open and focused on Ginny, who was tied and lying on the ground. "You have no reason to kill them!" Ginny continued as Hermione was being tied to her. Hermione was able to snatch a look at the other person she had heard. Her heart skipped a beat when Hermione laid eyes on Bellatrix Lastrange. Bellatrix caught Hermione's fearful eyes.

"Ah, the mudblood," she laughed, "thought you'd never see me again?" Bellatrix knelt down by Hermione. "You see," she said, "there's a new power rising these days." Bellatrix snatched Hermione's chin in her hand. Ginny spit on her.

"Don't touch her!" Ginny yelled. Bellatix's grip disappeared from Hermione's chin as she swung it around. It easily found Ginny's cheek and Ginny gasped.

In Hermione's rage, she managed to find her wand and as Bellatrix turned to slap Ginny a second time, Hermione stunned her. Quickly, Hermione set to releasing herself and Ginny. Ginny's cheek already swelling.

The house was spitting out more flames causing Hermione to think more clearly than she had over the past twenty minutes. She turned to Ginny, "where was everyone?"

"I don't know! I was in my room when it all started," Ginny answered, tears threatening to fall. Hermione turned back to the house.

"Stay close to me," Hermione said, moving towards the house, "we need to find them all." Hermione knew her first priority should be to contact the Ministry of Magic so they could get some help but Hermione wanted desperately to find Ron and make sure he was still alive.

Hermione and Ginny had only just entered the burning house when they encountered Fleur holding her two daughters. Across from her was an old deatheater with his wand raised, chuckling in a manic way. No sooner than she had come across the scene did Hermione pull her wand up, the words slipping before she could stop herself.

"Avada Kedavra!" she called, green light flashing from Hermione's wand. The spell hit him before his own killing curse could hit Fleur. An instant later, Hermione's wand hit the floor.

_What have I done?_

To Hermione, the world stopped and everything seemed to silence itself.

_What did I do?_

She looked from a shocked Ginny to a frightened Fleur.

_I'm a murderer!_

Something hard hit her from behind, knocking Hermione over. Fleur's and Ginny's screams broke Hermione's trance. She flipped on her back in time to see Greyback lunging for her. Hermione scrambled out of the way, snatching up her wand, only to get hit again.

"Run!" she screamed loudly at the others. Hermione brought up her and cast an invisibility charm on Fleur. After quickly scrambling out of the way of Greyback's next lunge, Hermione cast to more on Fleur's girls. Greyback seized Hermione before she could cast another on Ginny.

"RUN!"

Something hard made contact with Hermione's head and everything went black.

A/N – Ok…so I finally got around to getting a fourth chapter put together. I'm sorry it took so long but I'm lazy. I was going to have this whole thing be one big chapter but I'm too lazy to type up that much so I took what I had written in my notebook and split it in half. I added a little bit to this chapter so that it would be at least a decent length but now I have to alter some of the next chapter…so you'll have to deal with my laziness. I want to point out that there are going to be a lot of things that don't match up with the end of the Harry potter series but please remember that this is a fanfiction. Everything in here will play a part later…somehow or another. But bear with me and let me know what you think! Thanks!

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter!!


	5. Horror At the Burrow Part 2

Chapter 5

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Harry wasn't sure which rooms were in flames and which ones weren't. All he knew was the Ginny had been the only person upstairs when the attack started and now the only thing he found was a growing fire. Harry was frantically searching for Ginny, vaguely aware of the fact that he hadn't seen anybody try and contact the Ministry of Magic. He had a creeping feeling that no one would be able to contact the Ministry in time to save them.

Harry kicked open a door to his right, wand raised. Nothing; it was empty. He growled and moved to the stairs. Half-way down to the next landing, Harry's foot made contact with something lying on the stairs. Harry brought his wand up, lighting the end of it quickly. Lying on the stairs was a bleeding Ron.

"Ron!" Harry cried, moving to shake the bleeding man. Ron didn't respond and Harry didn't like that. "Ron!" He called out louder this time. Harry began shaking his friend and was about to call out Ron's name again when a small voice behind him spoke up.

"He's alive," they told him. Harry turned to face who was talking to him, shinning his wand in their face. Sitting only a few steps up the flight was a small girl who looked no older than eleven. Her auburn curls were pulled back with a small ribbon and she was dressed in worn muggle clothes. She had her brown eyes fixed on Ron's lifeless body.

Harry opened his mouth to respond but the girl started talking first. "I was supposed to kill him but instead hit him in the head with a rock on his way up to the house," she made eye contact with Harry, "and I think I may have hit him too hard." She blinked and looked back down at Ron. For a moment, Harry was distracted by the realization that she had a strong American accent but was revived from his thoughts when the idea of a small child killing Ron hit him.

"Kill him?" Harry finally managed after a short silence. She nodded her response. "Why?" he asked. The girl sighed.

"Oh I don't know," she looked away, "you're supposed to be killed too." Harry was confused. He thought that all danger was gone and he thought that after Voldemort's death two years ago that all war would be over. How was it that people had been sent to kill him then? Harry looked down at the unconscious Ron and back up at the girl. She was standing now.

"While you had all that war going on," she began, "other parts of the world have been having their problems and while we all thought that Voldemort was a big problem and you were a big hero we had an American wizard growing in power, idealizing the 'Dark Lord.' Of course this is his first tiraide." She finished, locking eyes with Harry once more before coming extremely angery. "I can't kill you two!" She suddenly exclaimed, making Harry jump. "For starts," she said, "I don't even have a wand." Harry gave a slight sideways glance but she went on. "I haven't started school yet," she answered his question, "and besides, other than being a threat to his tyranny, ya'll have done him no wrong!"

She was standing next to him now. Harry hadn't notices she had moved and was still starring at where she had just been. "I think I've said too much." There was a loud yell from the main floor causing the girl to wince with pain, "They've got them." She turned to Harry, "He should be fine, and it's the two girls you need to worry about. Find them and find them fast. Ask of the new prophecy and find out more of the new power." She had said all of this quickly and quietly. Harry turned to face her but she was gone. Confusion was quick to settle in and Harry was at a loss of what he should do.

"Harry!"

He turned to see a shaken Mrs. Weasley and Bill climbing the stairs. Bill had a long gash on the side of his face but otherwise the both of them seemed to be mostly unharmed. Molly gasped at the sight of Ron lying motionless on the stairs. She knelt down, pulling at Ron. Harry brought his attention back to Bill.

"We need to get people out of here," Harry told him.

"That's what I'm doing. George took Hermione on the floo network to St. Mungo's," Bill flicked his wand causing Ron to lift into the air. Harry felt a bit guilty for forgetting about everyone except Ginny.

"Was Hermione alright?" Harry asked urgently, not liking the sound of her being taken to St. Mungo's. Bill shook his head.

"Charlie wasn't right either," Bill said. Harry felt his desperation to find Ginny rising again.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked.

"I can't find her," Bill started, "Fleur said she was dueling downstairs." Harry nodded and turned to go downstairs without another word.

Harry moved as fast as he could down the stairs. He knew he didn't have a whole lot of time before the house would collapse but he had to find Ginny. Ginny was more important than his own safety, thought most would disagree. Harry seared the kitch first and then moved to the family room where he watched Arthur and George (who had returned after taking Hermione to St. Mungo's) take down one of the attackers. Harry moved to them. "I can find Ginny," he told them.

"They took her!" George growled. Harry turned to him.

"What! Who?" Harry demanded.

"That Lestrange woman," George replied, "she portkeyed the both of them – "

CRACK!

Harry jumped as the house started to cave. "We need to go!" Harry roared.

Knowing that they wouldn't have enough time to access the floo network, Harry moved to the door, Arthur and George following close behind. Once they reached the safety of the lawn, Harry turned to George.

"Where did they take her?" Harry asked. George didn't reply, his distressed face turned to the crumbling house. Harry watched as George and Arthur watched the Burrow crash to the ground, knowing that Ginny would be found if his life depended on it.

A/N – Ok I know! I'm slow! And then I couldn't even give you guys a good chapter! I'm sorry!! I will try harder to get the next one up sooner!! I promise!!

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter!


End file.
